


Cold Case

by Dragonfire13



Series: The Case of the Missing Speedster [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Different Universes, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: One day, Wally disappeared without a trace. Everybody tried to search for him but no one has a clue how and where. In fact nobody even knows why he vanished since he's pretty much content with his life: nice family, great friends, part time hero, friends with everyone at school...Time passed and his case went cold. Some still look for him though like the team and Barry.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm actually publishing this! I've had this sitting on a back burner for almost a YEAR... I've gotten distracted by other things, but yeah, almost a year... I'm still not sure on the pairing or if there WILL be a pairing in this. Guys we'll just see were the story takes us.
> 
> This IS based on a Livejournal prompt, I'm NOT gonna give it yet, because the prompt itself may contain SLIGHT spoilers on what's gonna come.
> 
>  
> 
> If you see a spelling mistake please tell me, I self beta and while I think I caught them all I'm not sure.

Wally West was 17 years old, he had an amazing aunt and uncle who loved him with all their hearts and he loved them just as much. He had an awesome best friend, who was Robin from Gotham, ran at almost the speed of sound and was the partner of the greatest hero of all time the Flash as Kid Flash. Wally was on a team of other younger heroes, who went on missions, trained, hung out, and was just enjoying life. For once life was good, he didn’t have to worry about anything, well not giant things like the world being invaded (again), or the Justice League being mind controlled (again), life was good.

Until it wasn’t.

The day had started out normal for Iris West-Allen, she had gotten Wally up before she left for work because if she didn’t he would have slept the day away. She didn’t care if it was summer vacation he actually had to get up. After a three minute fight, and the words that there was a pile of pancakes downstairs waiting for him, Wally was up and ready to go. She had been leaving when Wally had done something strange, well strange for him. Wally was affectionate he enjoyed giving hugs, had since he was a kid, Mary and Rudy weren’t affectionate people and hadn’t allowed it as much as she did. But the fact that he stopped her from leaving and just hugged her for almost five minute straight, made her ask “Wally is something wrong?”

“What? No. Not that I know anyways.” Wally answered with an easy going grin “Just had a nightmare last night that I lost all of you.” Wally told her, not wanting to tell her about the feeling in his stomach that this was going to be the last time they saw each other. “And besides we never really hang out anymore Aunt I! We should do a movie night with you, me and Uncle B!” Wally couldn’t help, but say excitedly.

“I’ll make sure to tell Barry.” Iris answered with a gentle smile before wrapping her arms back around Wally and giving him a tight hug. “And hey don’t worry okay? Barry and I are never going to leave you.” Wally let out a laugh before standing on the porch and waving her good-bye as she left for work.

Wally turned the small TV in the kitchen to the news, keeping one ear and eye on it while turning Doctor Who on the TV in the living room. Wally loved lazy days like this, but he also loved when there was a little action in the day like, if what Aunt Iris was saying right now on the news had anything to go by, he was getting his little action for the day. Dashing up the stairs he stripped and changed into his Kid Flash suit, before leaving the house, show paused because he was only going to be gone a couple minutes (ten tops), and it was the new episode he missed last night because of a mission. He had to know what happened to Clara okay?

Making sure the door was firmly shut and locked, Wally twisted around was gone out of the neighborhood heading for the car chase that was happening in the center of Central City. He shot past the police officers waving slightly to a couple that glanced towards him. He slowed enough to grin at the news camera before shooting towards the bank robbers. He slowed down slightly as he ran alongside the car before breathing in and opening the door. Time seemed to slow down everywhere as he undid the first buckle grabbed the robber, pulled him out and had him sitting in the back of the first police car in seconds. He did the same on the other side, before going for the leader who was sitting in the driver seat.

Ducking as gunshots went off at him when he had opened the door. Wally fell back a bit, before shaking it off and noticing that most of the police had stopped following use to the Flashes coming and stopping the car chases. Pushing his legs Wally sped back up, before jumping grabbing the top of the car and swinging his body around. Feet slamming into the robber who had the idiocy not to wear his seat belt. The robber slammed into the door on the other side, gun falling out of hand. Dropping into the driver’s seat, Wally slammed on the break and brought the car to a stop, before grabbing and carrying the robber to the police.

Kid Flash! Kid Flash!” Aunt Iris’s voice caught Wally’s attention alongside other reporters, and he couldn’t help but smile even brighter at them. “Are you alright? We heard gunshots.”

“Aww Mrs. West-Allen, I’m touched that you care so much.” Wally couldn’t help but troll just a little “I hope your husband doesn’t mind.” Wally had to hide a snort of laughter as his aunt rolled her eyes, use to him doing this almost every time that it was just him talking. “I’m fine though, the bullets didn’t hurt me and no one else got hurt, so I say it’s a win-win. This is going to be a good day I can feel it. And now I have to get going, I need to do a quick patrol and-.” Wally was cut by a scream from a nearby home. “I better check that out. Be right back!” Kid Flash turned from the camera and shot out towards the house opening the door, but pausing for barely half a second to look back at his aunt, then disappeared inside.

Five minutes passed, then ten before the Flash appeared after getting a text from Iris that something happened to Kid Flash and he was needed. Running into the house, Barry searched each room but found nothing. Stopping in the main room Barry pressed on the comm saying “Flash to Kid Flash.”

Nothing.

“Flash to Kid Flash. Come on Kid this isn’t funny answer.”

Still nothing.

“Flash to Batman.”

“Batman here.” Bruce’s voice rung through the comm.

“I need you to track Kid’s comm.”

“He isn’t with you?”

“It’s summer Batman, and not all of us are rich.”

“It’s not showing anything.”

“How’s that possible? You said you could track them even if they’re off.”

“The last known location is where you’re at. Stay there, I’m on my way.”

“Bruce… Kid’s just lost his comm right? His not missing.” Barry couldn’t help, but ask already knowing that the only way Kid could have lost his comm was if someone had ripped of his cowl and destroyed it. The comm was built into the lightning bolts on the sides of their heads after all. “Stay there. I’m on my way.” Was the only answer he got. It didn't make him feel better like it usually did when Bruce was coming to help, no it made him more nervous and scared that something had happened to his nephew.

The next day the Team and rest of the League were told that Kid Flash was missing. Almost a week later Wallace West was reported missing, and Central City Police were looking for the redhead who visited and helped out around the Police Department since he was ten. Six months later the case of missing Wallace West was cold and although never really forgotten, moved aside for others. The case of missing Kid Flash wasn’t dropped until a year had passed, or really just placed on hold. Every villain that had the means to do anything to a Flash was grabbed and questioned, and if Green Lantern Hal, John, and Guy used more force than necessary, Wonder Woman’s lasso was used or a pissed off Flash was put against them, well no one needed to know.

If crime in almost every city that had a hero in it went down by almost 20% well at least the police force was getting more sleep. If most villains actually went into hiding for a year out of fear of the Justice League and Young Justice (mostly Young Justice) then no one had any right to blame them. The Joker had been in a body cast for a year, when he decided to mock the Flash about his missing partner, crime in Central City was almost all the way gone. No one, not even the Rogues wanted to mess with a pissed off speedster that was trying to find his missing partner.

The death of Kid Flash was released on the date of the first time Kid Flash had ever been seen, a statue of him was made and placed outside the Flash museum standing beside the Flash’s own statue. Years slowly started to crawl by, Wally’s birthday was still celebrated every year by the original members of the Team, Red arrow, Barry, Iris, Jay and Joan. Alongside a lot of other Justice League members like the Green Lanterns. The Rogues never did a heist on the day of Kid Flash’s death or a week before or after.

Dick still felt pain in his heart whenever he thought about his best friend and wondered if he suffered, or if he was still alive somewhere, if he was okay. If he during his free time would bring up the old file, of Kid Flash with all the villains they had ‘talked’ to, and started seeing the ones they hadn’t well no one needed to know. If the other members of the original Team plus Red Arrow helped, well it’s not like the League needed to know. If say Central City had a whole channel that played only on the day of Kid Flash’s death that started with the first video of him tripping over his own feet, to the last of him stopping a car chase and disappearing into the home to check out a scream, then the other cities couldn’t say anything while Central cried for its fallen hero.

They also couldn’t say anything about how crime rates always went down around that time too, or the fact that there was now a Kid Flash day, alongside a Flash day.

* * *

**Earth-12**

**Central City**

All he could remember was a bright flash of dark red hitting him then nothing but blackness. Fingers slowly twitched, before a hand changed into a fist then slowly got to his hands and knees only to fall back on the ground, pain going through his body. A whine left his mouth, before the male teenager tried once more to get up, and this time managed to actually get onto his hands and knees and stay like that even if he was swaying slightly. He turned his body around and sat on the cold grass, hands going up to rub at a face only to pause and bring his hands away to see scarlet red gloves on his hands. Pulling them off he dropped them in his lap only to look down and see he was wearing scarlet red with bright yellow, and what the hell was that a lightning bolt on his chest?

The teen shifted before noticing a gold ring on his left hand, taking it off and turning it over he pressed a small latch on it and let out a “whoa!” as it opened and a pair of pants, a shirt, a sweatshirt and a pair of shoes came out. Standing he stared confused for a moment before saying aloud “Who am I?” Instinct kicked in as he hanged before managing to get he weird suit into the ring and stuffed it into his pocket. The teen then started wondering down streets of a city he didn't know the name of, the feeling of loss sat in his stomach but was ignored.

A 17 year old teenage boy would be found a couple days later after stealing from a shop in Central City, he would only remember his name being Wallace Rudolph West, age 17, only personal belongings on him besides his clothes was a gold ring with a lightning bolt on it and a pair of red goggles. No record, no anything, it was like he didn’t exist until they had found him. He was a quiet kid at first seeming to be nervous, but then when they hit certain topics he would almost seem to vibrate in excitement and state facts about them. He knew a lot about crime scenes and how they worked, alongside the legal system, he loved science, and he also couldn’t stop making puns about the cold, the weather, and more.

Wallace or Wally as he liked to be called was placed in Mother Bernice’s Home for Unwanted Boys for a year, which upon got himself a job and into college to work towards being CSI for the CCPD. He never told anyone about the strange dreams with a kind voice always there helping him with his powers. And if he decided to use his powers as a hero, because he used his superspeed while wearing his bright yellow and red costume sweatshirt to save a child from a speeding car well, that’s just what heroes do.

* * *

**Earth-12**

**Central City, 2 years later**

Wally stood in his small apartment room, arms crossed as he stared down at his bed. Laying across it sat a bright yellow and scarlet red suit, with red gloves, yellow boots, and Wally’s favorite red goggles. Wally stared at the suit, that he use to wear when he felt the need to run, he knew that all over the world people were talking about a rumored yellow ghost that never seemed to save people. The rumors were truer in Central City though, were a yellow streak would rescue people, or a red streak. “Should I stay with yellow or with something different?” Wally asked himself as he stared at the suit, it just didn’t feel right. Sure he loved the color yellow (who doesn’t?), but running around in it might have felt right for a couple years, but now that his older and actually saving people, stopping robbers, he needed something else.

Wally sighed before dropping onto the floor, sitting crossed legged and picking up his old costume. “Maybe I should just go with a different color? Black maybe?... No to Gothamy. Blue? Nah too blue-y…. Tracing the lens of his goggles, Wally smiled before saying “What about red? Scarlet red, and of course there has to be some yellow maybe yellow boots, and yellow lightning bolt?”

Smiling to himself he nodded before humming a “Yeah, that could work..” Finding the right fabric would be a problem though he decided. Or at least that was what he thought, before he found a thick padded spandex and leather mix, that when combined with a few other things made a friction proof suit. Perfect for running at high speeds in. After finding out that he surprisingly knew how to sew like it was an old instinct. After a few weeks of yes and no about choices for the suit he finally got one that he liked and could work with. The suit was a deep scarlet, red with yellow lightning bolts going around his elbows, lightning bolts wrapped around his waist. His boots were a bright yellow and went up to almost his knees, a set of yellow lightning bolts sat on either side of his head. In the center of his chest, and for some reason seemed to fill him with pride just looking at it, was a white circle with a yellow lightning bolt in the center.

His fingers gently traced the lightning bolt, and he pulled his cowl up over his red hair and covered his green eyes. The crackle of the police scanner on his dresser caught his attention and he smiled to himself before saying “Today’s the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I've been working on this for awhile and I'm proud to say I have the first part almost all the way done! (It's like 55.05% done) and the chapters are actually getting longer then I'm use to (looks towards chapters 3,4,5). Actually thinking about it this chapter is longer then I'm use to.
> 
> ANYWAYS, I'm going to TRY to update this like every 1-2 weeks. 
> 
> Not making any promises though.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally got this chapter done! I re-wrote mostly all of it, because it didn't feel right at first. Now I'm gonna try and actually work on Home without getting distracted by other things...

**Earth-12**

**Central City**

**1:05 am**

Wally’s nineteen years old, when he had, in his opinion, one of the most helpful and confusing dreams. The day before he had barely gotten himself and two kids out of a burning building. They had almost gotten trapped with no way out, and Wally had wished he knew if he could vibrate through walls, he didn’t have to find out though when a door was knocked down by a firefighter. Even though his suit was thickly padded, he still had a couple burn marks on his back. Laying down on his cold bed, in his small apartment that he was barely able to afford at the moment, Wally closed his eyes allowing his body to heal.

_Wally stood shifting nervously from foot to foot, his eyes staring straight at a brick wall that stood out against the large grass clearing. A part of Wally knew it had just been built a few minutes ago, and could be taken down just as fast. By all means it was a nice day, Wally could feel the heat of the sun on his back, the gently breeze in the wind, and found himself liking this dream more than he did other dreams. Those ere usually nightmares filled with ugly red, cat meows, and an annoying laugh._

_Wally wanted to jump and jerk away as he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder but felt his body just relax under it. “Okay Kid.” A gentle male voice spoke up behind Wally “If you vibrate at the natural frequency of air your body, your cells, will be in a state of excitement that will allow you to phase right through the wall.”_

_Wally sighed before saying “We’ve been trying this a lot Uncle B, I always just cause the wall to explode.”_

_“Listen to me Wally.” The voice said while placing another hand down onto Wally’s other shoulder and squeezing slightly. “I believe in you, I know you can do this. Now just breath, feel the air around us, the wind that hits us when we run, feel the ground beneath us, the lightning that pulses through our veins. Breath all of that in. Feel the lightning, feel all the power, its electricity pumping through our veins, crackling through us, traveling to every nerve in our bodies like a shock.” Wally can feel himself vibrating faster and faster, he can also feel the man behind him vibrating “Now Kid, do it.”_

_Wally snapped his eyes open not knowing that he had closed them before dashing towards the brick wall, feeling his molecules starting to vibrate every part of his being felt alive lightning crackling through his body. Then suddenly he was pushing himself through the wall and found himself slowing down. Panic hit like well a ton of bricks, he started trying to back up, get out before he was trapped. A strong hand in the center of his back stopped him from backing up and instead gently, but firmly pushed him forward through the wall. Wally felt a small shock go through him as he came out the other side and after a few steps fell to his knees heaving._

_Wally turned to stare at the wall waiting for an explosion, but none came and soon a large smile was splitting across his face. He fist pumped while letting out a cheer of “I did it! Whoa, I did it Uncle B!”_

_“You did it Kid! I knew you could!” Uncle B laughed while Wally vibrated in excitement. Wally could hear how proud the man was, and found himself agreeing as Uncle B said “Want to do it again?”_

Wally doesn’t know his answer as a loud beeping sound jerks him awake, and he finds himself staring at his alarm clock. Hitting the off button Wally rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling before, running his fingers through his hair and mumbling “I couldn’t have had that dream _before_ I almost died in a fire.” Rolling off the bed he landed on his feet then laughed as he found he had fallen asleep in his suit _again_. “This is a bad habit.” He hummed but a part of him just felt so naked in civvies, that sometimes it felt wrong taking his suit off.

Shoving food into his mouth, and getting ready for his classes, he paused to make sure he had his Flash ring then was off for another day of education. By the time his out the door, Wally’s all but forgotten about the voice and the ‘Uncle B’, all he remembers is how to vibrate through a wall and is already planning on testing it later.

* * *

**Earth-16**

**Central City**

**12:06am**

Dick loved Central City or at least he use to. He loved how different it was compared to Gotham, loved how wherever you looked someone was smiling, he loved the lights, the sounds, the way the city seemed to _live_. Dick had always thought that both Central and Keystone, were shining reflections of the cities heroes, or rather hero now. As Dick stares out at the city he remembers coming over to spend the night at Wally’s every few weeks, or even that one whole week during spring break a few years ago. He remembers sitting on the speedster’s back as Kid Flash patrolled the streets, and the way the citizens would wave at them. Dick remembers the excited screams of children when they stopped at the park, and Wally talked him into showing off for the kids.

The late-night gaming sessions they use to have, and staying up all night until the sun started rising and only getting a few hours of sleep. How Wally _cared_ so much for everyone, even the Rogues just because he did. How once Wally was able to talk the Trickster down, and promised to come play darts, the soft kind, if James went back.

Dick remembers all of it, but he also remembers the sadness and grief that fills the city every year at the same time. He remembers the way the once happy, full of life city seemed to die, the way some of the top scientists and crime experts tried to help, he remembers how they all came up empty. Dick remembers it all and wishes once again that some sort of clue would just appear, or at the very least a _body_.

“Why are we here?” Artemis asked as she walked through the door of the House. “The League as already checked this place up and down, I’m pretty sure both Flashes tore it apart and rebuilt it.” Artemis pointed as some wood looked like something with enough force or speed tore it off then put it back. Dick decides it would be best not to point out that they actually _did_ do that, with the help of the Green Lanterns.

Dick doesn’t answer her for a moment as he looks at the heroes in front of him. Standing in a circle were the original members of the Team. Kaldur, Conner, M’gann, Artemis, himself, and where Wally should stand, was Roy. “I overhead Batman talking to other League members, about having us stop the search for Wally.”

“What?” Yells of outrage quickly filled the air after that ‘what’, and Dick knew they were angry, he was angry to. They wanted him to stop looking for him best friend, his best friend who could be _dying_ , who could be in a lab somewhere be experimented on!

Conner had gone silent for a moment, the angry running through his veins was nothing new, he was _always_ angry it seemed. But as he stood, slightly shaking he knew this angry was different. Wally had given him so much, had _shown_ him so much, and had promised to show him so much more. Wally had been the one to figure out that Conner had superspeed, nothing close to what Flash and Kid Flash had, but still there. Wally was the one who taught him how to run on water, use to take him to different places in the world, and even showed Conner, his favorite spots.

Wally had been the one who showed him how to hold a pencil without break it into tiny pieces, even if it took over twelve packs of pencils and pens to do so. Wally did the same with doorknobs, glass cups, even how to hug someone without crushing them, though Conner still suspects that was because Wally wanted to introduce him into hugs and nothing more.

Artemis wanted to go to the League and yell, she wanted to fight against them. The irony of the fact that she had _hated_ him at first and now she wanted to tear the world apart to find him, wasn’t lost on her. She had expected so much from Kid Flash, when they first met, and yeah she had been a little hurt when he blindly wrote her off and only seemed to have eyes for Roy. But she knew that they had grown closer after Bialya, and after the New Year, maybe they could have fallen in love. Artemis stopped that train of thought in seconds, she didn’t need to think about ‘maybes’, she needed to worry about finding him and seeing Wally _alive_.

"They can't tell us what to do." Conner stated, and no one felt like pointing out that the League could in a way actually tell them what to do.

“We will not be giving up this search for our missing comrade, but that doesn’t mean we can’t act like we will.” Kaldur told the Team catch the other's attention. “The League will more than likely check up on us to make sure we’ve given up, but we’ve hidden and done things they don’t know about before. Adding this will not make it any different. I also suspect that both Flashes, and all three Green Lanterns, will happily help us at times.”

“The Flash’s Rogue Gallery will also happily help, alongside Queen Perdita.” Nightwing told them, as he started typing a list of people who will help. “I bet I can get my hands on the research the League had some of the top scientists in the world doing, to try to find KF.”

“Do that, the rest of us will start investigating every place Wally has lived during his life, and all his old schools. Background checks on all his old friends, old teachers, everything. And remember no mentioning this to the League.” Kaldur said calmly. "We will hold meeting about this at this house understood?" They all nodded together, before Nightwing and Kaldur started passing around assignments.

* * *

**Earth-12**

**Central City College**

**12:06 pm**

“Carefully Mister West, we wouldn’t want any lab accidents.” Wally’s science teacher said, causing the redhead to tense up, his body ready for any attack, but relaxing before anyone could notice. “Uh, right. Right Mr. Richards.” Wally answered, and ducked his head at the looks he got from his classmates. He didn’t know what had caused him to freeze when he had picked the chemical up to use, but whatever it was, was gone now.

Glancing around, Wally shrugs and gets back to work, ignoring the feeling and forgetting about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically all of Wally's 'dreams' are old memories trying to surface, but he doesn't know this and after a while will forget the dream all together.
> 
> Also I’ve always found it weird that we never seemed to find Conner accidentally breaking things with his super strength, like how did he learn how to not use it when he's trying to hold fragile things?
> 
> BTW Wally wasn't late for his class, aaannnd that little thing at the end was because Wally was having a feeling he had been around the chemical before, and he has! When he poured it and others on himself to become a speedster.


End file.
